Wieder mal
by Miuu
Summary: Kurz und aus Omis Sicht.


**Inhalt: **Gedankengänge aus Omis Sicht.

**Pairing(s):** Omi x Nagi

* * *

**Wieder mal…**

Wieder mal mussten wir uns auf unseren Missionen begegnen, wieder einmal so tun, als wären wir Feinde, als hassten wir uns. Ob es da oben wohl jemanden gibt, der uns bis auf den Tod nicht ausstehen kann und uns deswegen dieses Schicksal bereitet?

Wieder mal folgt Scheinangriff auf Scheinangriff, und wieder einmal scheint niemand der anderen zu bemerken, was für ein Theater wir ihnen hier eigentlich vorspielen. Irgendwann, und da bin ich mir sehr sicher, werden sie hinter all das kommen, und was dann mit uns geschieht, will ich mir lieber noch nicht ausmalen.

Wieder mal schaffen wir es, uns irgendwie von den anderen abzuseilen. Sie werden uns suchen, so wie sie uns wahrscheinlich jedes Mal suchen. Und sie werden uns nicht finden, so wie sie uns jedes Mal nicht finden, zumindest hoffe ich das und halte mich an diesem Gedanken fest.

Wieder mal muss ich mir eingestehen, wie wunderschön du bist, als wir nun so schweigend nebeneinander herlaufen. Dieses weiche mahagonifarbene Haar, das in unzähligen Strähnen sanft deine Wangen umschmeichelt, diese wunderschönen, tiefblauen Augen, so unergründlich und doch so leicht zu verstehen für mich, wenn unsere Blicke sich treffen, das alles gehört zu dir, das alles bist du. Du.

Wieder mal greifst du nach meiner Hand und lächelst dabei beschämt. Ein leichtes Grinsen huscht über mein Gesicht. Du hast dich immer noch nicht daran gewöhnt, mir nahe zu sein, bist immer noch so schüchtern wie am ersten Tag. Schüchternheit ist eine Charaktereigenschaft, die ich dir niemals zugetraut hätte. Aber ich hätte dir so einiges nicht zugetraut, deine Sanftheit, deine Verletzbarkeit, so vieles, was auf den ersten Blick vielleicht nicht zu dir passt, aber vielleicht genau das ist, was mich so an dir fasziniert.

Wieder mal führt uns unser Weg in ein kleines Hotel, wieder einmal kommt mir in den Sinn, was für eine Schande es doch ist, dass wir nirgendwo anders zusammen sein dürfen. Nicht bei mir, nicht bei dir, nirgendwo. Nur hier, hier stellt niemand Fragen, nicht, ob es uns Spaß macht, unsere Teammitglieder zu verraten, obwohl wir das nicht tun und auch niemals beabsichtigen. Es gibt nur ein paar fragende Blicke, denn es übersieht wohl niemand – niemand bis auf unsere eigenen Teamkameraden – dass wir viel mehr als nur Freundschaft füreinander empfinden. Fragende Blicke, weil wir doch beide Jungen sind.

Und wieder mal kommt mir in den Sinn, dass vielleicht weniger Außenstehende mit uns ein Problem hätten, uns wohl sogar für ein hübsches Paar halten würden, wenn einer von uns ein Mädchen wäre. Die Welt ist nur auf Äußerlichkeiten bedacht.

Wieder mal reicht meine Geduld nicht weit, und noch bevor wir in dem Zimmer angekommen sind, das man uns zugewiesen hat, kann ich einfach nicht anders, als meine Arme um dich legen, dich zu mir ziehen und dich zu halten.

Wieder mal berühren unsere Lippen sich kurz darauf in einem sanften Kuss, wieder mal, wie schon so oft zuvor, und doch ist jeder Kuss von dir etwas Besonderes, etwas Einzigartiges. Etwas nie wiederkehrendes, und jeden Tag könnte es das letzte Mal sein.

Wieder mal weiß ich nicht so genau, wie wir es letztendlich doch noch bis ins Zimmer geschafft haben. Vermutlich ist es ein recht hübsches Zimmer mit nettem Ausblick, nur, dass ich davon wenig mitbekomme, weil meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit schließlich dir gilt.

Wieder mal stelle ich fest, wie niedlich du bist, wie du so auf dem Bett liegst, ich mich über dich gebeugt habe und du mich mit diesem verträumten Blick ansiehst, den ich so an dir liebe. Gut, eigentlich liebe ich alles an dir, und genau das kann ich dir gar nicht oft genug sagen. Ich drücke dir einen sanften Kuss auf den Hals, arbeite mich zu deinem Ohr hin, flüstere dir ein leicht gehauchtes 'Ich liebe dich' hinein.

Und wieder mal schenkst du mir daraufhin ein Lächeln, eines dieser Lächeln, zu dem nur du fähig bist, so unbeschreiblich süß und anziehend, sodass ich nicht anders kann, als dir erneut einen Kuss zu entlocken, länger als die vorigen. Vermutlich liege ich schon mehr auf dir, als dass ich über dich gebeugt knie, aber im Endeffekt ist es egal, denn das einzige, was ich in diesem Augenblick wirklich wahrnehme, sind deine Lippen auf meinen, deine Hände, die sich inzwischen unter mein T-Shirt geschoben haben und sanft meinen Rücken streicheln.

Ich weiß, wohin das wieder mal führen wird. Weiß und Schwarz werden uns zumindest nicht vor morgen früh wiedersehen.

* * *

Wieder mal liegst du in meinen Armen und blinzelst mich verschlafen an. Vermutlich wirst du jeden Moment einschlafen, ebenso wie ich, obwohl ich viel lieber ewig hier wach liegen und dich ansehen würde. Deine Lippen formen ein lautloses 'Ich liebe dich' und ich küsse dich sanft auf die Stirn. Dann bist du eingeschlafen, dicht an mich gekuschelt, und ich streiche dir gedankenverloren durchs Haar. Ich liebe diese Augenblicke, in denen du nur mir gehörst und niemand, wirklich niemand dich mir wegnehmen kann.

Wieder mal muss ich daran denken, ob das nicht der beste Augenblick wäre, um zu sterben. Hier und jetzt sterben, noch mit diesem wohlig warmen Gefühl überall in mir, das wäre so viel einfacher, so viel erträglicher, als ewig mit der Angst weiterzuleben, dass sie uns eines Tages entdecken. Aber wiederum möchte ich auch nichts von alledem einbüßen, das uns nur möglich ist, so lange wir am Leben sind.

Das ist mein letzter Gedanke, bevor auch ich in einen tiefen, zufriedenen Schlaf falle.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen wecken mich die durchs Fenster hineinscheinenden Sonnenstrahlen. Vorsichtig öffne ich die Augen, nur um festzustellen, dass der Platz neben mir leer ist.

Und mit einem Mal wird mir klar, dass es niemals anders war.

Denn ich hab wieder mal

wieder nur

geträumt.


End file.
